Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for locating the center of a pupil and an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the improvement of technology and the changing of times, a variety of new head-mounted displays or wearable devices are continuously being introduced. To enable the devices to perform corresponding operations (e.g., changing display conditions, moving specific objects, identifying the mental state of the user, etc.) according to line of sight or pupil activities of the user, the issue of locating the center of the user's pupil accurately through image processing technology has become an important issues for researchers of the field.